


Dean's Dental Dilemma

by CBFirestarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Humor, Season 12 Additional Scene, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter
Summary: Dean has a sore tooth, and Sam is no longer going to let him ignore the pain any longer. Its time for a visit to the dentist. This is a short funny little fic inspired by my brother. Takes place in season 12 after the boys are busted out of prison. Enjoy!





	

“Dean, that’s it I am sick and tired of hearing you complain about your damn tooth. I am taking you to the dentist,” Sam stood up from the library table and gave Dean a stern look.

“What? I’m fine, don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat looking at an uneaten piece of pie in front of him the ice cream all melted over the top of it.

“Your fine huh?” Sam asked.

“Like I said, fine,” Dean gave a nod and then a forlorn look at his pie.

“Well if your fine take a big sip of this ice cold water,” Sam slid over a full glass of ice water to dean who looked at it like it was poison.

“Dude, unless that’s cleverly disguised whiskey I’m not interested.”

“You’re scared the cold will hurt your tooth,” Sam raised an accusing eyebrow.

“I am not!” Dean grunted.

“Then drink up, prove it tough guy,” Sam crossed his arms waiting. Dean shot Sam a glance, then looked at the water, and back to Sam.

“This is stupid, I’m not thirsty,” Dean pushed the glass away.

“You can’t even eat your pie without cringing, I have never seen a piece of pie last more than two minutes in front of you, and it’s been an hour,” Sam sighed in frustration.

“I’m not gonna let some quack drill into my mouth alright, remember those demi gods their pliers,” Dean cringed and shook at the memory.

“I promise you the dentist will not try to remove your tooth with rusty pliers, and I am done asking get your ass in the car. I already called ahead and they are expecting you,” Sam turned and headed for the garage. “Hurry up or I’m driving!” Sam called over his shoulder and Dean bolted up after him.

“Alright, alright, but I am driving… Sam… Sammy!” Dean yelled hurrying after Sam. When the Winchesters reached the office Dean was vibrating with energy knee bouncing up and down as he parked baby right up front. Sam patted Dean on the shoulder in solidarity.

“Come on, I’ll be there the whole time,” Sam gave Dean a sickening sweet smile.

“I am not a child, I can go in there myself ya know,” Dean grumbled but hesitated getting out of the car. Sam smiled and got out first a reluctant Dean following him. Mr. Peppercorn’s office had the same harsh sterile smell that most medical offices had with a twinge of mint mixed in.

“Go sit and grab a magazine, I will check you in,” Sam nodded to the two empty chairs in the back. Dean went and took one of them grabbing up a people magazine from the coffee table. There was a small girl, maybe around the age of six or seven, in a pokemon shirt, sitting next to Dean swinging her legs back and forth.

“You scared of the dentist?” Dean asked the little girl who looked up him with big doe eyes.

“My mommy says that the dentist isn’t scary… but I think she is lying, she said the doctor wouldn’t be scary and he stuck a needle in my arm,” the little girl said indignantly.

“I hear ya kid,” Dean opened the magazine to an article on Peter Hempsie the star of Dr. Sexy. Sam came back to sit next to him and glancing over smiled at the article Dean was reading but held his tongue. The longer Dean waited the more nervous he became till Sam put a hand on his knee to stop his leg from shaking.

“You know we could just call Cas, see if he can fix it for you? Avoid all of this,” Sam suggested not for the first time. Dean furrowed his brow at Sam now.

“I am not calling him, not to fix my damn tooth,” Dean gritted his teeth which sent shooting pain thru his sore tooth making him grab at his cheek.

“Dean you need to forgive Cas at some point, cosmic consequences or not, he saved our ass, and moms,” Sam shook his head and picked up a national geographic and began reading on about the polar ice caps.

“Dean Winchester!” called a pretty hygienist in floral scrubs. Dean froze hands gripping the arm rests.

“Go on,” Sam nudged him, and Dean slowly rose walking to follow the woman. He stole one more glance back at Sam who nodded at him to follow the woman.

“Your brother says you’re a little nervous, but there’s nothing to be scared of,” The pretty hygienist smiled at him and he returned an awkward half smile.

“I’m not nervous, it’s just the dentist,” Dean licked his lips nervously. The hygienist sat him down in the dental chair and push Dean’s shoulders back and he squinted at the bright light she shown in his eyes.

“Alright sugar Dr. Peppercorn will be in any minute, just sit tight,” She smiled and swept out of the room. Dean nervously tapped his fingers on the arm rest. An old white haired man then came in placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder who nearly jumped a mile.

“Sorry, son did I scare you? Nothing to worry about, nothing at all. Now lean back and let me have a look,” the doctor reached for Dean’s mouth who awkwardly leaned as far away from the doctor as possible.

“Look doc, I dunno what my brother told you but my mouth is fine,” Dean swallowed hard.

“Now come on sonny, time to buck up I promise it won’t hurt,” the doctor gave him a stern look and Dean took a deep breath shutting his eyes tight. The doctor took a look and grabbed an instrument from the table, before Dean had a moment to react the doctor poked Deans tooth and sent a shooting pain straight thru his jaw. Dean swung his arms up toppling off the side of the dental chair knocking over a tray of instruments in the process. He stood panting back against the wall glaring at the doctor.

“Don’t you fudgin touch my again you fudgin sadist!” Dean yelled. The doctor stared at him in bewilderment. Suddenly Sam and Castiel showed up in the doorway of the small room.

“What the hell dean?” Sam asked peering around at the knocked over implements. _Torture devices more like it,_ thought dean.

“Dr. Cornhusk over hear is trying to torture me,” Dean growled clutching at his sore mouth.

“I am certain the medical professional here was only trying to assess the injury Dean,” Castiel replied coolly.

“What’s it to you, why are you here anyway?” Dean was beginning to flush red with embarrassment but no way was he getting back in that chair.

“Sam called and said you had need of me, so I came,” Cas eyed Sam a moment as if Sam had left out some of the story.

“I’m outta here,” Dean swept past both of them marching for the door, Sam apologizing to the doctor in his wake and running to catch up.

“Dean stop, you still need your tooth fixed!” Sam called after him in the parking lot. Dean pulled up and turned to Sam and Cas.

“If it’s a simple tooth ache I can fix it for you Dean, or do you think I will mess it up and cause cosmic dental consequences,” Cas snarked crossing his arms.         

“I don’t need you or Dr. Cornstalk in there to fix anything I am perfectly fine!”

“Its Dr. Peppercorn,” Sam corrected him. “And you do need it fixed and you happen to have a friend, who happens to be an angel who is completely willing to fix this situation of yours.” Dean shot a death glare at Sam. Dean rubbed at his now swollen cheek and glanced an eye over at Cas.

“Fine! Alright fine,” Dean threw his hands up in defeat.

“Fine what?” Cas asked.

“Will you fix my tooth ache… please,” Dean said in defeat, tears nearly welling up from the pain. Without a word Castiel walked over to Dean gently pulling down his hand from his face and replacing it with his own. There was a warm white light and tingling sensation and suddenly the pain was completely gone.

“Your cavity has been removed,” Cas said as Dean wiggled his jaw around in relief.

“See was that so hard?” Sam smiled.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said in a low voice so only he would hear and Cas fought back a small smile. “Now get your asses in the car, were getting some pie & ice cream!” Dean declared heading for Baby.

“You just got a cavity fixed and you want sugar?” Sam scoffed.

“Damn straight I do Sammy,” Dean started up the car as all three of them piled in and headed back home to the bunker.


End file.
